User talk:Healer Sakemi
Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a user-friendly experience and good time. We hope you make lots of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome. ;) Need help? Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and enjoy the Wiki! ---- Hey sup! Wanna have a RP battle with Lamp vs my 14th Saiyan character? (talk) 07:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Sure? Page RP Wanna have a page RP? A battle between nerfed The Divine Asura and Lamp? Or would you prefer fighting Nacule? Nacule seems like a better like a better match. Well sorry Healer Sakemi, I didn't know that punching at the speed of instant, is not the equivalent of godmodding. Also, I wonder where you get your idea that my energies are hax. They can be countered, just that You. Didn't. Bother.Geti186 (talk) 13:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I like to fight with people that DOESN'T use character with X and Y energies that can do Z to A that can't counter any of these energies as she doesn't know about them neither does 4000 other characters. Thrash about until you escape. Simple, no?Geti186 (talk) 13:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) The Fight Never happen, End of Story, Get of my page now. Uhh sure pick whatever character you feel and I'll go set up the page sound alright with you? (talk) 13:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, Also, Geti used X and Y energies to attempt to kill me, so i quit that RP with him, since he magically said it was BS to drink Soda during battle. Last I checked, Kundali Energy and Brahma Energy are clearly defined by my page The Divine Asura. I didn't say it was BS to drink soda, rather, it is BS to throw soda at peak speed(just before speed of instant), or punch at the speed of INSTANT before I can reactGeti186 (talk) 13:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Geti, Stop trying to redeem yourself, I'm not gonna RP with you because i like having normal RP's with KI and not Bungalunga and Kungfu Energy shiz when i fight, It makes it more fun then rather being torn apart by something 4,000 characters can't counter. Trust me, I'm more dangerous in regular RPGeti186 (talk) 13:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Trust me, Get of my page, I don't wanna start an argument.. Well, you won't talk to me, and this is a talk page. Where else can I talk to you?Geti186 (talk) 13:53, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Healer Sakemi about the Page RP Don't know when you'll be back, but I'm going to sleep officially.. lol but I'll return in about 5/7 hours time at the most then we can continue the RP alright? (talk) 17:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) You still down for another around against The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp again? It's been a while so.. yeah if you want to let me know answer should be interesting to see the difference in their abilites this time. FriezaReturns (talk) 10:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm crying.... bby pls let me cum back XX-Carl-XX-Clothmonster-HoHoShazbot (talk) 00:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC)